


Just The Tip

by lynnwrites



Series: Just The Tip [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's desperate to get Steve to fuck him, now he's more than twice the size he used to be, but Steve hasn't told Bucky all the advantages of the serum yet. He may need a little preparation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> *This is basically just porn. It just happened. I'm not even sorry.*

One more hour until their watch is over and they can wake Falsworth and Morita to take over. But with the sultry looks Bucky is throwing him across the fire, Steve doesn’t know if he can survive the hour.

It’s been like this ever since he found Bucky, but they haven’t discussed it further than an ‘I thought you were smaller’ remark. Bucky’s a master at saying things without words, though. He keeps throwing Steve these lingering looks, appreciating the new body. Sometimes Bucky’s arm that was casually thrown around his shoulder glides down slowly and rests on his butt, but never long enough to be suspicious to the others. It’s always over too quickly for Steve to reciprocate, and it’s starting to feel like the world’s longest foreplay.

It’s not completely unexpected, Steve and Bucky did have a thing going on, before. They were only together a handful of times before the war broke out. And even then, they needed to be careful for Steve’s health and there was always the risk of the neighbors hearing. So it’s been a long time coming.

\---

The hour’s up. The excited feeling in his stomach keeps building up as he and Bucky wake the next shift. They still haven’t said a word, and Bucky starts walking towards a more secluded part of the woods, Steve following just a few steps behind.

They’ve been walking for about 10 minutes when Bucky seems to have found the perfect spot, and pushes Steve against a tree.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for weeks now.” He says before he crashes their lips together, opening them up instantly for Steve to lick into. Steve gladly explores Bucky’s mouth with his tongue, happy at the familiar feeling.

“I missed you.” He whispers between embraces.

The kisses are fast paced, rough, and oh so desperate. Bucky’s clutching at Steve’s shirt and biting down on his bottom lip.

“Do you think you could fuck me here?” Bucky asks, nearly out of breath, their mouths just millimeters apart. He starts rubbing at Steve’s crotch through his trousers before Steve grabs his wrist.

“There’s something you don’t know yet, Buck.” He starts flushing, embarrassed for what he’s about to say. “I’m bigger.”

“Of course you’re bigger, I can _see_ that.” Bucky smirks at him.

“No, Buck, I’m… bigger. Everywhere.”

He can tell exactly when Bucky finally understands, and is slightly surprised at the big grin on Bucky’s face.

“Well, Stevie, honestly… I don’t see the downside of that.” He starts rubbing at Steve’s crotch again, clearly noticing just how big Steve has gotten. “I can’t wait to get that inside me.”

“It’s not that easy, Buck, I’ll need to take my time with you. Prep you so you can take it. We don’t have time for that right now.” He’s surprised he manages to get the words out with Bucky’s relentless rubbing.

Bucky sinks to his knees in front of him and starts opening his pants.

“You’ve made me awfully curious, Stevie, I gotta see this thing.” He reaches in Steve’s briefs and pulls his cock out. “Oh fuck. Jesus fucking Christ, Stevie, you gotta let me have that.”

“Buck-“ He starts, but Bucky starts lapping at him then, licking up and down his shaft, gripping as best he can at the base.

When Bucky tries taking him into his mouth, he can’t get far. He bobs up and down his cock, as far as he can before gagging. Steve can’t take this for much longer so he pulls at Bucky’s hair. He pulls off with a pop and gives a few more licks.

“Steve…” he whispers, “I need you inside of me, I can take it.”

Steve can’t deny him anything, especially with that needy voice of his. He pulls Bucky to his feet and plants him with his front towards the tree. Bucky drops his pants and steps out of one of the legs.

“I need to make sure you’re ready first, Buck. Spread your legs for me, baby.”

He spreads Bucky’s cheeks, and dives right in. It’s been so long since he was able to do this, licking at Bucky’s hole, feeling the muscle flutter under his tongue. Hearing Bucky’s moans above him, he decides to try a finger. He glides right in, reveling at the feeling of being inside Bucky.

Only when he’s three fingers in, massaging Bucky’s inner walls as he whimpers above him, does Steve realize that the sun’s coming up. He stands and nuzzles at Bucky’s neck.

“Buck, we don’t have much time.”

Bucky’s a mess, holding himself up against the tree, trembling a little.

‘Stevie, I need you…” he whines. “Just for a bit. Come on, just the tip.”

“Jesus fuck, Buck, don’t talk like that.” He huffs out as he lines up against Bucky’s hole.

It’s definitely a stretch, getting the head past the rim, especially with only his precome as lube, but he keeps giving little thrusts as Bucky accepts him. He’s about halfway in when he can sense it’s getting too much for Bucky, and he decides that’s about as far as they will go today.

“Steve, fucking hell, will you just move? Just pound me, I need to feel it.”

Steve reaches around under his shirt and twists and pulls at a nipple, while taking Bucky’s cock in his other hand. He starts thrusting then, keeping the same rhythm while jerking Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s moans only get louder when Steve accidentally slides in a little further, brushing his prostate on every thrust.

They’re not _that_ far away from camp, so he puts his hand over Bucky’s mouth, trying to silence the wails coming out of him. The vibrations from Bucky’s moans against his hand are making him go faster and he starts pumping into him with a relentless rhythm.

“Bucky, I’m gonna-“ he whispers in Bucky’s ear and then he lets go. He feels Bucky moaning at his hand and keeps jerking him until there’s a stream of Bucky’s come landing on the tree.

They’re both catching their breaths as Steve carefully pulls out. After making sure their clothes are all back in place, Bucky grabs Steve’s chin and kisses him roughly.

“Next time we’re doing this, I’m gonna ride you. _All_ of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
